1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to eyeglasses and more specifically it relates to back vision eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous eyeglasses have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,272,833 to Metcalf; 1,359,576 to Colman; 3,617,115 to Pratt; 3,988,058 to Chaney et al.; 4,349,246 to Binner and 5,044,741 to DeGiacomi all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Metcalf, Jefferson D.
EYEGLASSES
U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,833
A pair of eyeglasses comprising rim portions left open at their outer sides and provided with outstanding ends which are screw threaded exteriorly with a thread common to both. Each of the projecting ends being provided with a transverse notch on the inner side. Bow mounting members are provided with stem and head portions shaped to be fitted between the ends of the rim portions in such relation that the head portions are received in the notches thereof. Bows are carried by the bow mounting members. Internally screw threaded sleeves are arranged to be received over the screw threaded ends of the rim portion to hold the same tightened against the leases and to secure the bow mounting members in place.
Colman, Lulu M.
EYEGLASSES
U.S. Pat. No. 1,359,576
Eye glasses having mirrors inserted in the lenses within the circuit of the edge thereof. A frame has portions overlying the backs of the mirrors and consequently lying within the general shape of the lens.
Pratt, Lawrence S.
EYEGLASSES HAVING A CORRECTED RETROVISION CAPABILITY
U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,115
A new form of eyeglass construction having a retrovision capability including a corrective effect. One of the eyeglass lenses is mirrored on at least part of its substantially flat forward surface, so that light rays emanating from behind the wearer's head pass through the lens twice before reaching his eye. The lens may be designed to correct any defect in the vision of that eye to the greatest extent possible. Opaque material can be applied to portions of the lens to screen out extraneous images.
Chaney, David R.
Wendel, David G.
REAR-VIEW MIRROR DEVICE FOR ATTACHMENT TO THE ACCESSORIES OF THE USER
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,058
A rear-view mirror assembly for mounting on various types of apparel such as the frame of eyeglasses, the peak of a cap, a helmet, etc. The device includes a body which has an attachment member at one end thereof. A U-shaped mirror supporting arm has a ball and socket connection at the end of one arm of the U-shaped arm swivelly connected to the end of the body member. The other arm has a ball and socket connection with a mirror mounting device in which is mounted a mirror.
Binner, Tihamer S.
REAR VIEW MIRROR WITH SLIT CLIP ATTACHMENT
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,246
A rear view mirror for being personally worn by a user. The mirror includes a clip for attachment either to the person's eyeglasses, hat, helmet, shoulder or the like. A universal joint between the mirror and clip is for directionally aligning the mirror.
DeGiacomi, Giancarlo
EYEGLASSES WITH INTEGRAL REAR VIEW MIRROR
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,741
Eyeglasses with rear view capability wherein the external portion of at least one lens and/or of the rim is replaced by a rear view mirror part which is pivotally coupled to the lens and/or the rim and has the same shape and dimension of the replaced portion of the lens and/or the rim. Preferably the rear view mirror parts are placed above the horizon line of the view of the user who can adjust the position of the rear view mirror parts by hand according to any desired inclination.